Gas turbine engines can power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high-pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high-pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, usually, an output rotor or fan. Leftover products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Rotating gas turbine engine components such as compressor blades, turbine blades, and knife seal runners spin at high speeds. Many of these rotating components are mounted in close proximity to static components such that the components may come into contact during rotation. Abradable liners may be used at the interface of these rotating and static components within gas turbine engines to reduce wear and improve engine life and efficiency.